Vampires Are Not Real
by Fantasyof-theRaven
Summary: Kyle has been waking up with strange Vampric dreams every night until the devastating accident of his little brother Ike, The Feasting Days are about to begin for the hunger crave Vampires, What was the accident of Ike? Who's behind all these dreams?Style


**Disclaimer: I do not own the South Park Characters they belong to Matt & Trey**

* * *

"_Keep running, keep running..." My mind was screaming, throbbing with an aching pain that drove my numb body to shudder . How was it that I could still breathe? Could still see him....hear him... The dark thick liquid kept spilling from my open wound just above the collar bone. "Keep running, keep running..." It kept repeating inside my throbbing skull like a broken record, those words what is it to mean by run? Where?...how?_

_Once again I managed to pull my self from this agonizing slow death in return to the cold arms I once known too well. "Why... how... I don't understand..." I was a loss of words my mind wasn't able to cooperate_ _I just couldn't let my mind adjust to the sudden change of surroundings the person I truly love the one that promised himself to me to spend our lives together... now he's trying to take mine away? _

_I searched for an explanation in his dark cold icy eyes ignoring his hot breath ghost over the deep injury he made on my neck. "Be with me..." He would whisper leaning over me slowly letting his lips merely touching the tender spot._

_ "Stay with me..." He held on to my body tightly almost crushing my rib cage as it caused me to scream in agony. "I need you..." I let the building tears fall mixing with the stained blood on my pale cheeks. "S-stop... please... don't..." I whimpered digging my nails into his back wanting him to restrain himself but it seemed to make it worse. "You look so beautiful..." I wanted to scream on the top of my crushed lungs hoping some one could hear my plea._

_ But the only reason stopping me was the fear of anyone harming my other half, even as I'm dying a slow death in his arms. "I love you..." Was the last words I heard him say only being followed by a loud crack, I swiftly turned to face him watching as his jaw was un hooked hanging loosely while he stared intently into the wound of my neck. _

_Leaving me breathless as he dove into the wound grabbing at the flesh with his razor fangs in pure hunger. Sucking, licking nipping deeper into the flesh, the world seemed to be spinning while the darkness slowly beckoning me to sleep. My eyelids begun to droop while the pain was now receding leaving my numb body lie motionless in his death trap. "Hey are you two alright.... IT'S ONE OF THEM, GO KEEP RUNNING!" _

_This is what it feels to be loved... in the arms of the one you love... "Keep running, Keep running..." The distant calls kept fading in and out "Keep running..." _

"_Why?"_

Kyle jumped out of his sweat soaked sheets with pillows thrown all over the floor of his room. He dramatically searched for his inhaler as his panting breath gave out a tight squeeze making him grasp for his chest in pain.

Ever since he was a child he had a little trouble with breathing but it wasn't that bad but his mother had been making him take an inhaler ever since.

Taking a few deep breaths of the inhaler as his body slowly started to relax it's self as he fell back into the mattress again staring into the ceiling. 'Why is it that I have that dream every night this week...' He thought to himself as he pulled the sheets back over his tired restless body drifting off to sleep.

-

Kyle slowly crept down the stairs to his living room hoping his parents wouldn't be able to hear him sneaking into the kitchen.

He had another dream, this one wasn't normal as the others that he had all week.

This time he was running but he couldn't escape the thing that seem to be following him. He could always feel the deep crimson eyes on him every corner he passed he would be able to see them yet again. Hunger, death, a craving desire that would flow from them like a moving thick liquid that would spill onto Kyle's frame.

Kyle shook himself from the thought he couldn't figure out the meaning of them it just was too much to fully understand. The real pain he could feel as if his skin was being stretched off his very bones while he silently whimper in his sleep.

He couldn't take it any more the dreams were getting too vigor making him wake in tears, sweat and possibly blood that would pour like a water tap from his nose. The worst part of it is the voice screaming in the back of his throbbing head. Screaming his name in plea as if some one was calling out to him. Kyle would never figure it out since he didn't want to know.

He walked into the kitchen slowly approaching the fridge door only stopping half way noticing the room was pitch black. Had he forgotten to turn the light on? There was a strange numbing feeling that ran through his digits as cold sweat rolled down the tips of them.

His breathing hitched in his throat making his body frozen stiff. An unbecoming tingling feeling ran down his neck travailing down his spine like a soft velvet gently brushing against his pale skin.

He wasn't alone in the kitchen some thing was watching him in the shadows. His eyes widen making no movement what so ever hoping this foolish feeling would die down so he could run up the stairs to his bed room to safety.

Another pair of fingers ghostly trailed down on the side his neck feeling the connection to his shoulder until it softly nipped at the shoulder blade. Kyle's voice was broken he wasn't able to utter out one word. Until he could hear a light panting breath just above his ear lobe feeling it's warmth beat down his neck.

This time he was able to move his arms while he swung around grabbing the other hand and facing the demon that was toying with his mind. Before he could manage a terrifying scream the lights flickered on revealing his visitor.

Ike his younger brother glared up into Kyle's wide terrified emerald eyes while he tried to pry his wrist away from Kyle's strong hold. So as it would seem Ike happened to turn out as the one stalking him in the kitchen. Kyle was completely outraged and embarrassed by being scared so easily, quickly let go of Ike's wrist turning swiftly to open the fridge door ignoring his brother's taunting laughter. "Your such a baby I can't believe you fell for that."

Kyle strode past him holding his snack in the other hand as he was about to push Ike out of his way Ike had quickly stopped him from deserting him alone in the kitchen. "It was just a joke..."

"Dude who the hell do you think you are I could of easily thought you were someone else and could of hurt you!" Kyle yanked in arm away from the snickering Ike in a huff until Ike taunted back at him. "And who would you think I could be... a murder or better yet a _vampire?_" Kyle was half way up the stairs until he heard Ike's last words; he leaned over the railing to face the smug face of Ike peering back up at him. "Vampires aren't real Ike!" He continued to stomp his way back up stairs to his room leaving Ike down the stairs below.

Ike's smug slowly involved into a dark smirk as he watch Kyle retreat to his bedroom up the stairs. "...you'd wished for that wouldn't you brother..."

-

_October 31st..._

The dark figure emerged from out his hiding to face the world above in the new moon of the darkest nights of all nights.

While leaving the graveyard he couldn't help but past many delicious young blood sacks running around, screaming, cheering waving their arms around like some hooligan.

He kept walking past them resisting the urge to pick one off the side walk and finish his longing hunger. "Hey Kenny..." The figure turned about to stare back into the other blond wearing the same light complection with the same crimson eyes dying to feed. "You alone?" He stalked quickly toward the waiting one like some young reckless teenager. "Does it look like it?" Kenny continued on ignoring the little one strolling along next to him in his journey to nowhere.

"I'm hungry... are you hungry Kenny...boy am I starving..." The young one kept staring up at Kenny keeping himself from attacking the little blood Shirley temples that were running past them time to time, hitting them with their decorative bags.

"It sucks though that we can't feed..."Kenny complained making the younger one sulk staring up at the moon avoiding the running forbidden fruit that passed him.

"Oh Kenny not the children!" Kenny rolled his eyes as he resisted the urge to run his fingers in the younger one's light shiny summer sun blond hair. "Calm down Butters I know the rules...just this new one is pathetic, I mean come on he can't order us around like this." Butters shook his head with a light laughter that send electric shudders down Kenny's spine.

"Well he is preparing for his return... I think it's nice he's acting this way... all grown up." Kenny reached to his back pocket to pull out a pack of cigarets. "Tck you know very well the reason of why he's acting this way... it's bull shit if you ask me...waiting all these years."

The two pair kept walking in an awkward silence away from the greedy little nasty children. "Kenny...the woods." Kenny took this advantage to see an older man chase after a teenage girl into the forest. "...and?" "I mean...he's going to...do things... I mean if we stop him and some how accidently hit him in the head...and then we can have some excuse of..."

"Butters you the goody too shoes, are you suggesting in cheating?" Butters avoided Kenny's stare as if not to notice the bright red blush upon his pale moonlight boney cheeks. "But this hunger Kenny..."Butters started to whine as Kenny waved it off only holding up one index finger to Butter's lips.

"I know... it doesn't help by complaining... besides it won't be that long..." Kenny and Butters both looked up into the new moon seeing only with their own eyes the Blood shaded shadow that was passing slowly over the glow casting a dark crimson over the tainted the land. "The darker days are almost over."

**

* * *

A/N**

**I've been dying to write this story over a month now, and every time I wrote the beginning I couldn't get it out the way I wanted it DX **

**I might be focusing more on this story...see how it turns out C:**


End file.
